


SteamCraft

by MadLuck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU?, F/M, SkyDoesMinecraft - Freeform, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLuck/pseuds/MadLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in a steampunkish world.  I'm bad at summaries but pretty much everyone wants this amulet made with a certain ore that can control mechanisms without the power of steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

STEAM CRAFT  
Chapter 1

The cave was dark and humid, yet Max couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine. He was almost certain that something was watching him from the shadows but he couldn't see much except for what his torch illuminated. He continued to mine with his pickaxe, the feeling still hanging over him. 'It's so close! I can almost taste it! No, wait, that's just the taste of the peanuts that Ross gave me still in my mouth.' He didn't understand why his friend liked nuts but maybe it had to do with him being a squirrel.  
One last strike with the pickaxe and another stone block broke into a smaller portion of itself. Before Max could put the block into his inventory, a voice behind him spoke up, almost giving him a heart attack. "Max, what are you doing? You sure mind in strange positions." It was Ross. He had to admit, his position at the moment wasn't the most flattering or easiest way to mine. One leg was stretched out behind him while the other was stretched out the other way, except it bent at the knee. This position gave him a "triumphant" look and it looked cool (in his eyes at least).  
"Shut it squirrel boy!" Max angrily yelled the human-squirrel hybrid. It wasn't too long ago when Ross, AKA YourPalRoss, dragged him on this adventure to find the "legendary ore" that was said to bring machines to life without using steam. This would be revolutionary if they managed to find the damn thing. Max, AKA Mithzan, was working at the airshipyard when the squirrel, who was an engineer major at their local university and was also Max's roommate, ran up to him. He raved about the "legendary ore" that he learned about in one of his many urban legend books. At the time, Max didn't believe him about the ore but still agreed to go with him to a cave in the middle of Ganarra Desert. Along the way, he began to believe more and more into the ore. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was around Ross, who believes in the ore, himself, or something else entirely.  
Max picked up the stone ore that he had just mined and placed it into his inventory with the other 64+ stone blocks. When he finally looked up, he saw It. It being the one thing him and his friend were looking for. It looked like any other ore stone except it had purple ore. "YES! We finally found it! The legendary ore!"  
Ross, who was writing into his notebook (and adding a doodle of an angry Max in the corner), jerked his head up. He ran up next to the ginger, almost running him over in the process, and peered into the square hole that Max had just mined.  
"Hurry! Mine it!" Ross's squirrel tail was twitching around like crazy. Max started to mine into it and was stunned by how long it took for the ore to finally break. It was as if the ore was a block of obsidian. After long last, the ore broke and Ross snatched it up to inspect it. The amethyst color gleamed in the torchlight. When Ross gazed into the ore pieces, he say tiny lights flicker by. "I-it's more beautiful than I could've ever imagined." Ross whispered just loud enough for his friend/roommate to hear.  
"Now that we have it, let's get the hell out of here. This places gives me the creeps." As if on que, a low growl was heard above them. A strange monster crawled out of a square hole and was making its way down towards the pair. It was a strange mixture of spider and zombie with a touch of machinery. "Run...RUN NOW!" Max grabbed Ross by the back of his vest and began running down the pathway they came, the mechanical spider-zombie thing close behind them.


	2. SteamCraft Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, we get to see how the magnificent Sky is doing. :D

SteamCraft Chapter 2

 

     "Ahh, the open sky. It''s not too windy and the sun is out. Man, this is the life!" Adam, aka Sky, said out loud to himself. His cargo airship moved at an even pace through the vast, open sky. "...okay I'm bored now. I'm gonna go check out the load. Maybe I can find something to do in there." He set the ship into auto-pilot and got up. The ship was huge but a majority of it was just space to place boxes for transporting.

     After entering the cargo room, he began to take a look around, making sure boxes were secure so they don't end up flying all over the place and breaking stuff. He shuddered at the thought of what happened last time when his employer so the wreckage that was the cargo room. One small package caught his eye, though. He knew he shouldn't touch packages that didn't belong to him but the curiosity was too much. After tearing open one end of the envelope package, he pulled out a strange looking violet amulet and a letter. He tried to read the letter but it took no time before he realized he couldn't read. He took a closer look at the amulet. It had a strange looking stone with gold (or "budder" as Sky likes to call it) metal wrapped around it. He put the amulet on and took a look in the reflection of his pocket watch. "I am one handsome looking dude." Adam said, brushing his fingers through his hair.

*BOOM*

     Adam nearly dropped his pocket watch. He quickly hid the amulet inside his shirt so no one could see it in case the loud noise was just the sky guards checking on him. But he doubted it was them. Shouting could be heard coming from both sides of the ship but Sky couldn't make out what they were saying. The door to cargo room swung open and the loud yelling could be heard clearly.

     "This was MY finding! Go back to Jurassic Park or something!" That sounded like a female, Sky noted.

     "I found it FIRST, you DIRT! Why don't YOU go back and play with your kitties!" And THAT sounded like a male with a weird accent. Sky hid behind one of the crates but despite the room's size, they weren't many places to hide.

     "Um, boss...", a scared man's voice spoke up, "shouldn't we find the guy and the necklace first, and THEN you guys can fight to the death over it?" There was silence. Sky wasn't sure what to do. He could try looking for a better hiding spot and risk getting caught or he could stay and still risk getting caught.

     "Found him." A giant hand grabbed him by the back of his coat collar and lifted him up off the ground. _WHERE DID THAT GUY EVEN COME FROM!?_ Sky thought before he was dropped and pushed against the back wall, conveniently next to...

     "So that's the guy? He doesn't look, well, very threatening..." The female he heard before stepped foreword. She had black hair and wore a standard pirate outfit, except her hat had kitty ears.

     "Hey, looks can be deceiving." The male walked up and....he was a dinosaur. A purple..freaking..dinosaur with an eyepatch. The other 4 men around them were just generic pirates. The woman just rolled her eyes.

     "Look, just tell us where the necklace is and we may not hurt you..much.." She said to Sky.

     "Necklace? What necklace? We don't carry necklaces on here. Nope, definitely no necklaces." _Nailed it._

     The...dinosaur...was clearly getting impatient. He grabbed his sword and pointed it towards the shaking captain. "Tell us where the necklace is NOW." He growled. The light from the window above shined off the sword and hit the necklace chain still around Sky's neck, making it glimmer. "You sneaky little dirt..." The dinosaur was about to tackle him when Adam grabbed the lever that was conveniently beside him.

     "I don't think so. Tell the ground I said 'hi'." And he pulled the lever. Now, it was SUPPOSED to open the bottom of the ship below the pirates so they would fall to their doom. Except, only the floor below Adam opened up. He looked down and it too his mind a moment to realize what happened. "Oh shi-" and...he was gone.

     "The necklace!" The woman and dinosaur yelled, running to the open hole in the floor, but Sky was already gone.

     "Uhhg, this is all your fault Barney! You were supposed to grab him!"

     "MY fault?! Jess, your thing of a man was the one who put him there!" And so their bickering continued until they heard a "Freeze! No one move!" at the opened door to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short. ^^" also don't worry, Ross and Max will be returning (hopefully in one piece). ;p


	3. Chapter 3

SteamCraft   
Chapter 3

  
     "Ahh, the open sky. It''s not too windy and the sun is out. Man, this is the life! Don't you agree, Betsy?" Michael, aka Redvactor, patted his mechanical pterodactyl on the head. They were up in the sky, dodging other small aircrafts and flying creatures. Red made a saddle and reins for his friend so it wouldn't be as uncomfortable when they made sharp turns. The robotic Dino squawked in response. "Can this day get any better? We managed to sell those scrap metals we found for a good price, got a nice warm meal for the first time in weeks, and even helped those two explorer dudes. Maybe we should do some exploring, ourselves. Then we can find more stuff to sell. Hey, do you hear something?" The sound of screaming was getting louder but Red couldn't see where exactly it was coming from. Until he looked up. 

     The pterodactyl squawked in surprise when another person's weight was added suddenly. "Hey! Thanks for catching me. I was almost certain I was gonna die." The man in Red's arms laughed. Man, the guy was heavy. 

     "Hey Betsy, go for a quick landing. I don't think I can hold onto this guy any longer." As the Dino was getting ready for the quick landing, Red realized that he should've said "a quick and gentle landing. Long story short, they fell off once the robot reached the ground. "So, uh, what's your story?" Red said, getting up and dusting himself off. 

     "Oh, you know, the usual. My cargo ship was attacked by air-pirates and I fell through a hole that was supposed to be a trap for them. All because of this stupid necklace." The man pulled an amulet out of his shirt. Red inspected the amulet. It was nothing like he's ever seen before. Sure, richies (a word commonly used by mainly poor individuals for rich individuals) had jewelry but nothing as vibrant as this. No wonder the pirates were after it. 

     "Where'd you get this necklace?" Red questioned, still inspecting the stone in the amulet. 

     "It was in one of my packa- oh crap! My boss is going to KILL me when he finds out what happened!" 

     "Hey, if you tell him pirates attacked you, maybe he'll let you off the hook?" Red stopped looking at the necklace to try and calm the strange man down. 

     "I don't know...*sigh* I'll have to worry about it in the morning. I'm so tired all of a sudden. Is there a place around here I can stay at?" Red could tell that the man was winding down from his sudden outburst. 

     "Yeah, Uni's bar and motel is a great cheap place to get some food and some sleep. It's right down the road there and on the right." Red pointed. 

     "*yawn* thanks man. Btw, the name's Sky. Or you can call me Adam or your majesty." 

     "My name's Red and this here is my trusty steed, Betsy." Red looked over to the pterodactyl that was still trying to get some small pebbles out of the dents in it's body. 

     "That's nice, gotta go. Hope to see you later." Sky waved lazily as he stumbled away.   
_What a strange guy._  Red thought to himself.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "And where exactly are you taking us?" Jess mumbled bitterly. The two guards didn't say anything and continued to walk the two pirate captains through the halls of the mansion. 

     "I'm more curious about that guy's face, if you can call it that." Barney whispered quietly. "He has a camera for a face!" 

     "Hey, will you two shut up already! We're almost there." Camera-face ordered. The group approached a large pair of doors. With a series of knocks, the doors opened up. A man who was sitting on the throne-like chair stood up. 

     "Any signs of the necklace?" He inquired to the guards. 

     "Nope, but we found these two. The most wanted air pirates out there." Camera-face replied. 

     "I see...pirates, I don't suppose either of you know where the legendary necklace is." The man spoke. 

     "If we did, we definitely would tell yo-" Barney was cut off by a sharp jab of the elbow from Jess. 

     "What if we did know where it is? What would you give us?" She ask sweetly, though Barney knew there was nothing sweet about her. 

     "Your lives." He stated blankly. The sound of guns charging up with power filled the room. 

     "I...I suppose that's fair." Jess was shaking slightly. "Well, the, uh, captain was wearing it. But he, err, pulled a lever and fell to the ground below. He's probably dead so if you can find his corpse, then the necklace is yours." Jess nervously laughed. The man looked like he was pondering something before turning his attention back to the pirates. 

     "How about I make you two a deal. Pirates are good at finding stuff, right? If you can find the missing captain and necklace, then I'll give you enough gold to live the rest of your lives without having to resort to pirating ever again." 

     "Deal!" Jess shouted before Barney could get a word in. 

     "Good, good. Now off you two go. And if either of you betray me, then I will find both of you can kill you myself. Have a nice day!" The pirates were escorted out of the room by the guards. 

     "If I were you, I would do as he says. He isn't joking when he said he will kill you himself." Camera-face gulped. "By the way, we have to put these on you guys so we will know where you are at all times and we can communicate as well." What appeared to be normal wristbands were snapped on the pirates' wrists. "We'll also give you guys a ship and each a gun that will get the job done if the captain IS alive and resists." 

     "I still can't believe you would agree to help that guy." Barney grumbled.

     "Hey look on the bright side, we get a bunch of gold once this is over with. Think of all the goats you can buy with that much gold." Jess smiled, knowing goats were "tough-guy Barney's" weakness. 

     "Okay, okay, you got a point. Let's get this over with. I hope that captain isn't dead so I can shoot him, myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

SteamCraft  
Chapter 4

     "Is she alright?" Cory, aka NewScapePro, asked the bartender, Uni. He and his friend/partner, Adam Rodriguez, had just released the two air pirates out on their own (he still didn't trust them one bit) and decided to rest up at Uni's bar and motel while they wait for further commands. Currently, his camera eye spotted a girl drunkenly raving about how much of an idiot her cousin was for going out and how she now has to find him. She wasn't even talking to anyone in particular. Uni looked up from cleaning the shot glasses.   
     "I'm sure she's fine. She has been here for a while. As long as she doesn't bother my other customers, she can stay here as long as she wants."   
     "A-and *hic* he left home to find some stupid 'legendary stone' *hic*." That caught Cory's attention.   
     "Legendary stone? Is her cousin looking for the necklace, too?" He hit Adam R.'s arm after he had passed out.   
     "What was that for?!" Adam R. snapped. Cory ignored the question and got up.   
     "That girl might know something about the necklace." Cory pointed to the girl.   
     "You sure? She looks like a raving lunatic to me." That earned Adam R. another slap. Cory carefully approached the girl, hoping that she wasn't one of those "smash a bottle and stab anyone near her" kind of person.   
     "Hey, uh, I overheard you say something about a legendary stone. Do you know anything more about it." The girl only looked at him.   
     "You don't have a face...YOU'RE A SPY AIN'T CHA?! YOU'RE HERE FOR MUH LUCKY CHARMS!" She was standing on the table know, pointing at Cory accusingly.   
     "W-w-what?! N-no! I just need to know where this stone is-" He couldn't finish the sentence because the girl tackled him to the ground. For a little thing, she was strong. The weight of the girl was quickly removed by what appeared to be an older woman.   
     "C4-92." The woman said and just like that, the girl went limp. "She's an android," the woman explained to the still startled Cory on the ground. "She has a tattoo on the back of her neck that only androids have." She gently put the girl down and helped Cory up.   
     "Thanks. But if she's a robot, how can she get drunk?"   
     "All last gen and this gen androids are capable of drinking and getting drunk. Over time, their bodies converts it to steam to keep them going. But alcoholic drinks can cause their 'minds' to go crazy." After getting strange looks from the other people in the bar, she added, "My father used to work in one of the android making factories." A choir of "oh's" and "okay's" spread across the bar.   
     "She had said something about a 'legendary stone' that we need to find-" For the second time, he was cut off.   
     "Legendary stone? I'm looking for it, too. I heard it's hidden somewhere in a cave in a nearby desert. You suspect this girl may know where it is?"   
     "Well," Cory said, slightly annoyed, "I definitely think she knows something about it. We're looking for a necklace, though. The stone in it is what we really need." The woman looked up as if she were pondering something.   
     "I tell you what. You help me find this stone in the desert and I'll help you find the missing necklace."   
     "I guess we have nothing better to do so sure. The name's Cory, by the way. And that over there," he waved to Adam R., who lifted another shot glass as a way of hello, "is Adam."  
     "I'm Alesa. I'm sure with my shooting skills, your...zoom in skills, and whatever skills your friend has, we'll be quite the team. Let's rest tonight and tomorrow we set out. We may need this strange android for guidance on how to find the desert cave and she needs time to allow the drink to convert to steam so she won't try attacking anyone anymore."   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Never..bring me along...on your trips...ever again." Max gasped. Ross and he managed to escape the mechanical creature and exited the cave. Dan, aka the diamond minecart, was waiting for them with his steam-powered car. He was one of Ross's roommates and colleagues.  
     "Dan! How'd you find us?!" Ross exclaimed. He was certain that he told no one else about his plans.   
     "You left one of your books open on the table with this place in the desert circled. I figured you may need my help since, you know, it's in the middle of freaking nowhere." Dan was obviously annoyed at the fact he had to go to a hot desert but Ross was his friend and roommate and he couldn't just leave him out there. He was indifferent to Max, though. "Look, let's go. You can tell me all about your fantastic time with treasure hunting."  
     "Whatever, as long as we don't have to walk anymore, I'm happy." Max grumbled. Dan glared at him.   
     "Get in, then. We may have to stop by a town and get some more gas." Ross sighed. This was going to be a long ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's so short! If anyone has any requests for a Minecraft YouTuber you want to see or referenced to, let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do. :)


	5. Chapter 5

SteamCraft  
Chapter 5

     Sky was awoken by a light coming from the necklace he had placed on the bedside stand when he first went to sleep. With tired eyes, he grabbed the necklace off the stand and looked at it. He could make out an arrow on the stone's surface pointing north. He sat up, now fully alert. He was certain that the arrow wasn't there before. He tried to move and tilt the pendent but the arrow still pointed north. He put on his clothes, hat, and goggles quickly, still eyeing the necklace. As soon as he got outside, he began to follow in the direction the arrow was pointing. The more he walked, the brighter the stone glowed. It soon led him to an open field, to what appeared to be an air-car. The light blue car was on the ground with smoke coming out of the hood. The passenger-side door opened followed by an incredibly annoyed voice.  
     "I told you to get this piece of junk checked out before taking it for a test drive!" The driver-side door also opened.   
     "Hey! At least it was cheap! How was I supposed to know "E" means low on gas!?" The first man face-palmed.   
     "You're an idiot." Sky had no idea why the necklace had led him here. The second man noticed him standing there.   
     "Oh! Hello! Are you here to help us? We could really use the help."   
     "No, not really. I only came out here because of this necklace." Sky lifted the necklace to show the two men. It was still shining brightly. It definitely caught their attention.  
     "Hey, is that...?"   
     "It is! That's the stone that can give life to any machine! No steam required!" Sky was confused.  
     "What? I thought this was just a normal necklace." The driver quickly opened the door behind the driver's seat and pulled out a book. The light in the stone shone insanely bright for a second before dimming down to almost nothing. Now the arrow was pointing in a different direction.   
     "I guess you're going to need this book. The stone has accepted you as its master. This book is going to tell you all you need to know about the stone and its power. The book was handed to Sky. It was fairly heavy for a book about one stone. He went quiet for a second.   
     "I, uh, can't read..." The three stood there in silence. This guy was suppose to be the master of the stone? The driver got an idea.   
     "How about Loxy and I accompany you? We can help you on your quest to find the three pieces of the staff you must use to control bigger machines!"   
     "Staff? Why do I need a staff? Can't I just control machines wearing this necklace?" Sky asked, very confused. He was supposed to deliver packages, not get caught up in treasure hunting.   
     "You can only control smaller things with the necklace. Look we'll explain along the way. We don't have much time..." Loxy trailed off, looking up at the moon. Sky had no idea what he was looking at except for a half waxing moon.   
     "Okay, I guess I'm gonna need your help with all this treasure stuff going on. But before we go off, what's your guys' names?" The driver smiled.   
     "I'm SGCBarbierian, but you can call me Nick, and my 'mysterious companion' is Deadlox." Deadlox huffed.   
     "Nice to meet you both. I'm Sky, or you can call me Adam. I don't really care what you call me." Deadlox called Sky something under his breath but the author is trying to not use swearing in her story.   
     "Now that we got that out of the way, let's get going." Nick said excitingly.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Where the heck is he!?" Barney yelled, almost loud enough to wake the entire town. "He should've fallen around here!" Jess rubbed her ear temples. Barney wasn't helping her headache.   
     "Look," Jess sighed, "why don't we go into town and ask around. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far." Barney growled but knew she was right. They had to hurry and find the guy before the man would come for their heads. The pair walked into the town and instantly got stares.   
     "Hmph, looks like these people have never seen pirates before." Barney said, staring back at the people.  
     "Or they have just seen us in action." Jess responded. "Hey, do you hear that?" She always was better at hearing compared to the dinosaur. She pinpointed a man's voice.   
     "Sorry about that, Betsy. I should've checked on you first. But did you see that guy? He sure was weird but his necklace was weirder. I've never seen a necklace like that in my life!" Jess followed the voice of the guy. He might know something about the necklace and the whereabouts of their "friend". She slowly walked towards an alleyway and peered in. There was a man scrubbing down a mechanical pterodactyl, it occasionally giving squawks of protest.   
     "Where the heck did you go?! One moment you were there and now you're here!" Barney's loud voice startled the poor man, causing him to fall down. Jess rubbed her head again. With her swift boots, she ran up to the guy and grabbed the front of the guy's shirt.   
     "Where is he?" She said, darkly. "Where is this 'weird man' you spoke of?" The quivering man didn't say anything until he saw her pull out her sword.   
     "H-he went to the motel. That's w-where I last saw him. I swear!" She dropped the man.   
     "You're coming with us. He better still be there or else." The man quickly nodded. He was grabbed roughly by the arm and pushed towards Barney, who grabbed and held his arm while they walked towards the motel, Betsy following them by hopping along. After approaching the motel and Jess going in to talk to the owner, she came back out.   
     "He isn't here," the man's breathing hitched, "but he did say he went north. You're lucky, guy. Btw, what is your name?" The man had to calm his breathing before he could speak.   
     "R-redvactor.."   
     "Good, now I don't have to resort to just naming you guy. C'mon." The group moved north until they reached a smokey air-car that looked like it was there for a while. That was when the pterodactyl, who made no noise until now, squawked and started to flap its wings.  
     "What the heck? What's with your bird?" Barney asked, annoyed.   
     "I-i don't know. Maybe she's trying to tell us something?" Red gulped. The flapping dino started hopping in a different direction before turning around, as if to say "follow me".   
     "Looks like ol' Betsy want us to follow her." Red spoke. "Maybe she knows where the guy went." Jess sighed.   
     "I guess we have no choice but to follow that crazy bird."   
     "Pterodactyl." Red corrected  
     "Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to be posting pictures I've drawn of the characters on my DA (http://madisonjillian.deviantart.com/gallery/). :) again, if you want to see any other Minecraft YouTubers in this fic, let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter should be out soon, I hope.


End file.
